You Belong With Me
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: It's my 'guyish' version and it tells from Beast Boy's POV. I hope you guys like it and it's my second T.T. fic.


You Belong with Me

by: Terrell James

One evening in Raven's house, she was talking to Robin on her cell phone, listening to him being all angry and offended by a funny, cute nickname, that Beast Boy likes a lot.

_You're on the phone  
With your boyfriend  
He's upset  
He's going off about  
Something that you said  
Cause he doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

"Monkey paws? Are you insane? Why would you call me a name like that?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, Beast Boy, thinks it's cute and so do I." said Raven.

"Yeah, I didn't! You know what, don't bother me for the rest of the night. Just... give me some breathing space." Robin said, as he hung up the phone. Raven saw Beast Boy staring at her in his bedroom window. He gave her a wave and she waved back, then asked, "Do you think 'Monkey paws' is still cute?"

"Oh, come on, Raven. It's still really cute. Makes me laugh everytime I hear it from you." he said.

"Well, in that case, how's it going, monkey paws?" she asked.

Beast Boy cracked up laughing and Raven let out a small chuckle and they laughed together. He looked at her and said, "See, I still think it's funny. Anyone who doesn't, never has a sense of humor."

"Yeah, that's true."

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
He doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story  
Like I do_

Beast Boy was in his room, and closed the window and turned on the radio and it started to play Black Eyed Peas' "Boom Boom Pow". He started to dance to the song all around his room, being silly and having fun. Raven saw him dancing through her window and chuckled softly, thinking that he's being way too funny and it already made him more likeable. She saw him fall down the floor and he heard Raven laughing hilariously. He got up and blushed all over, because he though no one was watching.

"How much have you seen?" asked Beast Boy.

"Most of the moves until you fell down on the floor." she answered.

Beast Boy chuckled embarassedly and she said, "Good night."

"Good night."

He thought that she was more than just a friend, because he liked her so much but never got a chance to talk to him whenever he's in high school, simply because of Robin's attitude and unpredictable behavior. So, he still continued to dance to the song, this time with the windows closed.

_But he wears jerseys  
I wear t-shirts  
He's jock leader  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

The next day, Beast Boy was sitting in the park, looking at the playground, wearing a punk-guitar T-shirt, some Nike sneakers, old jeans and his hair a little spiked up, by himself until he saw Raven, with an orange T-shirt, half-ripped jeans and some shoes. She sat next to him and they were talking to each other.

"So, do you remember the time that Starfire accidently made out with Cyborg at gym the other day?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, man. That was so funny. I took pictures of it on my iPhone. And I even caught it on video on YouTube. The other day, I've had 147,298 views, 235,764 comments and 12,000,013 favored it. I'm guessing it's everyone's favorite video on the web. Have you seen it?" said Raven.

"Yeah, I just saw it last night. It was so funny and I added it on my favorite videos. I mean, it was just the funniest thing ever."

Raven chuckled and Beast Boy blushed couldn't help but blush a little. They kept socializing with each other in the park, mainly gushing about school, life and everything in between. He kept looking in her eyes and realize that her eyes made her feel like a person.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since he brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a guy like that_

He saw her smile and it made him spontaneous and wanted to ask her to the prom until the sound of a car interrputed the conversation. They saw Robin, riding down a red Lamborgini and became appaled that she was with Beast Boy. She sighed exasperatedly and said, "I gotta go. Apparently, he doesn't want me to be around outcasts. But I'll see you around, okay? Maybe we can talk some other time."

Robin honked the horn loudly and said, "Come on! What's taking so long?"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Jeez!"

"Okay, bye, Raven." said Beast Boy.

She waved back while she got in the car and Robin felt a little agitated around her whenever she was with him. He looked at her in a grinch-like way and decided to kiss her on the lips and letting him watch the whole thing unraveling. She shut the car door and Robin drove off, leaving Beast Boy, sitting in the park, looking dumbfounded, but somewhat a little hurt, sighing and thinking to himself, "What does he have that I don't?"

_He wears sandals  
I wear sneakers  
He's jock leader  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

One friday night, Beast Boy and some other guys were performing their instruments in order to support the girls' soccer team. For Beast Boy, seeing Raven on the team means that he has to support her, while he was thinking about her and what would happen if Robin was his permanent girlfriend. He couldn't imagine seeing that happen. As he was watching her play, he saw Robin with some other guys standing in the field, watching the girls give their all.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

After the girls scored a touchdown, the team won by 29 points while the opposing team lost by 23 points. Beast Boy felt proud of Raven for her team's victory celebration, but she saw Robin with another girl, Starfire. She confronted them and asked, "What are you doing with her?"

"Well, after seeing the YouTube video the other day, I thought she would be my new girlfriend. Plus, she's an excellent kisser, much better than you were." said Robin.

"Are you insane? Why would you do this to me?"

"Well, hey, since you hung around with Beast Boy, I thought I should get a new girlfriend, one who pays attention to me, but much better-looking than you ever will be. I don't date girls who hang with outcasts, especially Beast Boy."

"What do you have against him anyway? Why are you always so negative around him?"

"Have you seen his skin lately? It's a shade of green and he's emo. I don't hang with emo guys."

Robin looked at Starfire and kissed her in the lips in front of Raven, wich made her heart starting to break. He kissedher just to rub it in her face and she looked very upset about it.

"Isn't it not exciting? We are meant to be." said Starfire.

"No, it is not exciting. Because we are so through!" Raven exclaimed, and walked away looking a little livid.

Beast Boy saw the whole thing unraveling while she stormed off the stadium, thinking that they're broken up. He could feel her heart breaking and he's the only one that understands her much and cares 2 million percent of her.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

The next evening, Beast Boy saw Raven, dressed up for the prom, thinking that after what he witnessed after the game, he thought it was a chance to go out with her, but didn't want to think about because Robin would take her back. She saw Beast Boy in his room, drawing a few pictures and stuff. He recognized her opening the window and she asked him, "You going to the prom tonight?"

He wanted to go, but was too nervous about it, so he replied, "Nah, I gotta study."

Raven sighed deeply and answered, "Too bad. I wish you would come."

After that, she closed the window and turned off the light as she left her room. He looked at the window of Raven's room and there was no one there. He sighed deeply and he didn't make any plans for the night, so he decided to best way to express his feeling for her is tell her face-to-face, which means he's going to tell her at the prom tonight.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Later on, all the high school students were in the prom, dancing, talking and having a great time. Beast Boy walked through the entrance, with a sequined black and white tuxedo, some black pants and dress shoes. He took a deep breath and saw Raven talking to her friends. Raven was socializing with them until he saw Beast Boy coming in. She was amazed by how beautiful he looked, so she got a chance to date him.

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

At that point, Robin saw her coming to Beast Boy and as he tried to stop her, he grabbed her elbow and tried to talk her into dancing with him, but she quickly rejects him as he went to Beast Boy. It was awkward for them at first, but he looked into her eyes and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Anyways, I guess I gotta tell you something."

Beast Boy was anxious to tell her about his feelings, but he took some confidence to himself and said, "I love you, Raven."

Raven smiled at him, as if she already knew. She replied, "I love you, too, and I belong with you."

Robin dropped his jaw and felt like he was knocked in the face, then he stormed off like a 5-year old toddler, leaving Beast Boy and Raven smiling at each other and dancing with each other and they wound up kissing on the lips. Beast Boy and Raven end up having their happy ending at the prom, as a couple.

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

* * *

_This is my second 'Teen Titans' fic and I hope everyone likes it. I've listened to "You Belong with Me" from Taylor Swift, and with this, I made it a more 'guyish' version of it from Beast Boy's POV. Hopefully, this will give me millions of reviews and hopefully impress everyone, including Sangre Del Lobo. Hope you like it!_


End file.
